


Indolent

by Davechicken



Series: Darkpilot Omegaverse [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants to stay in bed all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indolent

The kids were off to school, and Ben felt a little guilty for not seeing them off, but he was also feeling worn out from the night before, and the room reeked of sex and satisfaction. Shara and Bail were getting too old to not know some details of their fathers’ relationship, so there had to be a bit of separation, and they were used to the odd day when Ben was driven back to his nest.

In his pre-heat he’d let them come in and cuddle in the pillows and blankets, watching holos and eating icecream together. Closer to the time, Poe made sure to give them extra attention to make up for the fact that Ben needed some distance. 

His cycle had more or less settled down, especially now the kids were a little older. Poe was still taking the contraceptives that meant they were unlikely to conceive without him consciously stopping, and Ben felt a lot more settled and happy. About… everything, really.

Right now he was in the middle of a really, really long stretch: up from his toes, along calves, spine, and arms. He was still sensitive, his skin blurrily warm and happy against the sheets. Last night had been good, even by their standards. Poe had spent a ridiculous amount of time torturing his nipples while he rutted between his thighs, teasing him before he finally slipped inside to knot him. Ben rubbed a hand over his chest to feel the aftershocks, knowing they’d be tender from all the biting, sucking, and tugging. It sent a quake of bliss through him, and he could feel the slick starting to seep out from him again.

His actual heat was gone, but he’d be on the edge of it for a few more hours, yet. Some omegas didn’t have this, after: once they’d tied and the biological imperative was over, their bodies shut down and went back to normal (or, normal whilst trying to make the breeding take inside). Ben liked to think his extended bonding time was due to how much he loved Poe, and no one would convince him it was anything but their ridiculously involved love-affair that had him confined for hours after a mating. 

The omega rolled onto his belly, trapping his cock below him, and parted his knees. His nipples brushed the sheets as he reached behind himself, stroking two fingers between his cheeks. His hole was still very ready and open, but the hammering he’d taken hadn’t made it sore. He’d leaked out a little in the night, but there’d still be plenty of Poe’s last load in there, mingling with his fluids, coating him and marking him out as _claimed_ as clearly as the teeth marks on his neck.

The thought of it had him rutting the bed himself, humping it like it was _his_ omega, though the fingers sliding over his entrance weren’t Alpha’s fingers, and when they pushed inside and spread wide, it wasn’t anything like a full cock, and couldn’t do anything but edge him higher. 

Fuck. Fuck, but he wanted Poe back, soon. He’d usually take at least the night of - and the morning after - any heat as leave from duties, but he also had to handle the mundane life stuff that Ben was just too distracted for. He pushed three fingers in, wishing they were Poe’s, and humped himself back against them.

 _More_. He needed so, so much more.

By the time Poe got back, he had four fingers in, a pillow under his hips, and the slick was dripping down between his legs and over his balls. He barely heard the door open, and then the bed dipped as Poe’s elbows hit it, and his lover’s tongue moved to lick messily over his sac, and around his entrance. He moaned in satisfaction, spreading his legs wider.

“ _Maker_ , but you taste good, babe,” Poe said, hand moving to stroke his cock. “You gonna come for me? How many times you gonna come for me?”  


“Gnnnf, Poe, _please_!”  


He jabbed his digits in as deep as he could, bending and trying to graze against his prostate. The sudden lapping around the stretched skin was gloriously evil, and the hand holding his own inside of him was just right to give him that last bit of friction to grind back against. A few fierce, sure tugs over his cock and he came with a cry of satisfaction that wouldn’t last for long. Poe milked out the spurts from him, messing the sheets up further, tongue not letting up. 

Ben let his fingers pull out, and then grabbed his cheeks to spread them open for more licking. Poe loved the taste of him, and who was he to complain? He loved being eaten out, and he rocked slowly on his knees, content to ride out the low pulses of pleasure Poe could mutter and mumble out of him. He wasn’t really thinking much, just scrunching his toes and bubbling as his Alpha slipped fingers into him, tugging down as he gulped into his willing body. Poe licked all around inside, and then pulled back to bite his butt.

“You ready for me, Ben?”  


“Oh _yes_ ,” Ben mrred, and arched his back to present his hole. “Please, Poe, please.”  


The sound of clothes hitting the ground, the careful grip on his hips, then the feel of him seated all the way in one smooth, sure, knowing move. Down to the balls, and then a steady glide as they rocked in counterpoint. Poe’s cock was what he needed most, and now it was inside the fever-heat started to ramp up. Up, up, up as they swayed… the pull out getting harder as his Alpha started to swell into the tie. He liked this bit best, when it was still on the edge, before it began the slowing down.

Ben found a hand on his waist, laced his fingers through, and promised him everything. Everything. Whatever he wanted, just… oh. _Oh_. Right there, he brushed against his prostate just as the knot filled up and locked them together. The pressure against it made him boneless and blissed, and he turned to gaze longingly up at his Alpha.

“When do you need to leave?” he asked.  


“Got the whole day, babe. You looked like you could use it.”  


“You’re going to kill me,” he mumbled in complaint, then called out as the spurting started. He was full, full, fuller and so warm inside, and the hand that stroked his second climax from him was merciless in its attentions.   


The omega dropped into the sticky mess on the bed, not caring about how wet and goopy he was going to be, head pushed sideways into the pillows. Poe rolled them very carefully to spoon together, and Ben bent his long legs up to let him in closer. They weren’t going to part any time soon, and Ben was ridiculously pleased by the idea.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” he asked.  


“Remind me?”  


Ben grinned, then tried to tighten his butt around Poe, making them both quiver with it. 

“…point,” Poe laughed. “Love you too, baby.”  


It would be a very long time before they even needed to grab breakfast, but Ben couldn’t have been happier if he’d tried.


End file.
